A personal live image capture device (herein referred to as a personal camera) may include a camera device capable of capturing content (e.g., an image, a series of images, a video, audio, etc.). In some cases, the personal camera may be worn by a user (e.g., on a wrist, on a helmet, on a harness, etc.) and/or mounted on an object (e.g., a snowboard, a surfboard, a vehicle, etc.).